the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Imurev Jourhein
Deity: The Red Knight Physical Description: A priest of The Red Knight has two suits of armor. One suit is a dark red color. This suit is the signature color of the priesthood of The Red Knight. An approaching legion of red-armored troops always struck fear into the hearts of enemies. The other suit is black. When a Priest of The Red Knight needed to go on stealth missions, his red suit is not exactly subtle enough for the job. Thus a Priest of The Red Knight always has a backup suit of armor. This armor is usually not as heavy as the red suit and is better suited for stealthy operations while still providing adequate defense. Both suits of armor have a cloak of corresponding color covering the entire body from the ankles to the neck. Both suits also have a Corinthian-style helm. Underneath the armor, Eirik has a medium build. He is tall (6'), but rather average in stature, certainly not what one would expect of a warrior. Maybe that's why he was neither a paladin nor a fighter. He has brown hair and brown eyes and a neatly trimmed beard giving him the looks of a military man. Background: For the past two decades, the Legions have been fighting in the Province of Ahlissa, leaving the Empire short-handed elsewhere. Generals took to hiring mercenaries to fight alongside imperial forces. The mercs were disrespected by the regulars, and given the worst of supplies and equipment, and often had to make do with whatever they could scavenge, but fought fiercely. Eirik spend a few years as a merc, fighting to put down a rebellion in Chathold and to keep the Nyrondese from encroaching over the Harp River. The imperial liaison to Eirik’s merc company was a crusader priest of The Red Knight, who took a liking to the young merc and began preaching to him of the benefits of entering the priesthood; better assignments, better equipment, better pay, and respect. Between deployments he entered the priesthood of The Red Knight. His natural ability and experience as a fighter and his warlike attitude made him a prime candidate for the crusader order. Soon after he completed his training, Eirik received a message from his sponsor. The senior priest had seen the signs of what was to come; the Emperor had converted to worship Garagos, and this could only mean one thing to the priesthood of The Red Knight. Eirik was told to take whoever he could convince and flee to the southwest. With the war going on, it was unlikely that the Empire would have time to hunt down every priest of The Red Knight within the legions. In addition, he was to spread the word of the threat to whatever priests he could find. He went south with a dozen junior priests, and journeyed into the Province of Ahlissa, where they scattered to spread the word through the legions. He was too late. Priests of Garagos had already been deployed to the legions. The first priest of The Red Knight that Eirik found had already been crucified and was near death. Eirik finished him and continued west, towards the Sword Coast. Word of the slaughter of the priesthood reached Waterdeep, where the priesthood survived. Eirik frequented a tavern in Waterdeep called the Misty Beard. There he drank to his fallen comrades, and to the future of the priesthood of The Red Knight. Personality: Eirik is a strategist. He is most vocal during a time of war where he assumes a leadership position. He even is vocal when planning for minor battles. When he is not in war or in a battle, he is more of a quiet and recluse person. He can come off as always having a serious attitude, having a dark past. Category:Humans Category:Fighters Category:Worshipers of the Red Knight